bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankie Grande
Frank James Michael "Frankie" Grande Marchione was a houseguest on Big Brother 16. After winning the first HOH competition of the season, Frankie established a relationship with co-HOH Caleb Reynolds that eventually led to the creation of the Bomb Squad, an eight-person alliance. After the leader of the alliance, Devin Shepherd, was evicted in Week 3, Frankie joined a new alliance called The Detonators which consisted of four other original Bomb Squad members. Throughout the entire season, Frankie has consistently come under fire within the house for his duplicity, successfully backdooring original Bomb-Squad members and allies Amber and Zach during his HOH reigns. When the BB Rewind Twist was introduced in Week 11, Frankie was adamant about pressing it, unknowingly nullyfing his HOH and POV wins. He was evicted in the rewind-week, after failing to win the same competitions, by a 2-0 vote, placing 5th and becoming the 7th member of the jury. While Frankie originally made a good impression on America and was voted to be a member of Team America, his betrayal of fan favorites Donny and Zach along with his increasingly polarizing personality, selfish attitude and negative/threatening comments about fellow houseguests Victoria and Jocasta led to America turning against him, and he ended up out of the top three for America's favorite houseguest. Biography Frank "Frankie" James Michael Grande Marchione (born January 24, 1983), 31, is a YouTube blogger and older half-brother of pop and R&B singer Ariana Grande, from New York, New York. He is originally from Boca Raton, Florida. He is openly gay. On week four, Frankie received a letter stating that his beloved grandfather Frank had passed away due to cancer at the age of 90. His grandfather told Ariana that he did not want Frankie to leave the game if anything should happen to him, so he stayed in the game, honoring his grandfather's wishes. Player History - Big Brother 16 Competition History * Note: In Week 11, Frankie's HOH and POV wins were nullified due to the BBRewind Twist being activated. Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History } | | |} 'Week 11 ended with a twist called "BB Rewind" where the HOH and Veto competitions were replayed. ' Trivia *Frankie is tied with Janelle Pierzina (Season 7) for the most individual competition wins in a season with 9. * Frankie is the first houseguest to win five HOH competitions. However, due to the Battle of the Block and Rewind twists, he only retained two of his wins. * Frankie is now the third person to win HOH and POV in the same week twice, following Danielle Murphree & Andy Herren. ** Of the three, he's the only one to win other HOH's and POV's in other weeks besides the final POV. * Frankie is now the third person to have his nominations voided, following Chima Simone & Shane Meaney. * Frankie is currently tied with fellow houseguests Donny & Cody for most veto wins this season with a total of 3. * Frankie co-founded the largest alliance in BB history, the Bomb Squad, alongside Caleb Reynolds. Only two members of the alliance did not make the Jury. Category:5th Place Category:LGBT House Guests Category:Gays Category:Big Brother 16 Jury Members Category:4 HOH's Category:House Guests Category:HOH Winners Category:HOH and POV in the Same Week Category:1st HOH Category:Unanimously Evicted Category:Showmance Category:Dethroned HOH Category:Bomb Squad Category:Crazy 8's Category:Males Category:Battle of the Block Winners Category:Jury Members Category:Evicted Category:Team America Category:Special Powers Category:YouTubers